Dorothy West/Role
Season 1 Episode 11 *She made a minor appearance and was introduced as a candidate Laala and Mirei's new teammate for the Sparkling Grand Prix. Episode 12 *She made a minor appearance again when she tried to convince Mirei to let Leona in their team as well, saying that they were a two-in-one deal. However Mirei and Dorothy kept fighting as Mirei refused to drop Laala out of their group. Soon Sophie joined Laala and Mirei, leaving Leona and Dorothy out of the group. Episode 13 *She made a minor appearance and declared SoLaMi♡SMILE as her and Leona's rival. This lead to them getting scouted by Usagi. Episode 14 *Dorothy, Leona, and Shion team up to form: Dressing Pafé, a unit. They aim to beat SoLaMi♡SMILE and become a higher ranked idol. Dorothy and Shion kept fighting along with way, specially about the name of the unit, which made Leona the peacekeeper of the group. Episode 15 *(Dorothy isn't features largely in this episode). As Shion and Mirei are battling it off, in PriPara and at school, they play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" till someone wins, and it takes a long time. Finally, Shion wins, and Dressing Pafe gets to perform first. Episode 16 *Dressing Pafe and SoLaMi♡SMILE are being swarmed by fans. Later, they do joint interviews and get swarmed by fans once again. After a bit, Shion catches Nene spying on SoLaMi♡SMILE and tell her not to interfere with the two unit's rivalry and such. She then asks what is bothering Nene, and brings her to SoLaMi♡SMILE's concert. |Episode 17 *Making a minor appearance, Dorothy, Leona, and Shion are shown in the haunted house, being scared by Laala and Ran. Shion isn't scared, but unfortunately that isn't true for Dorothy and Usagi. Leona just faints (because of the scare) because Dorothy does. Shion drags the shocked three away. Episode 18 *Dorothy and Leona are now joining the other main characters at school, and they reveal that Leona is actually a boy! Many fans swarm the two, while Gloria is frustrated she can't take their PriTickets. Dorothy makes a group of girls go away from Leona, and Shion put Leona in charge of the Making Drama. The day after, Shion and Dorothy try to find Leona, and Dorothy makes kindergarteners cry. Dorothy makes fun of Shion as Leona is left to calm the children down. Dressing Pafe then goes into PriPara to change and perform with their new Making Drama, allowing them to win their performance against SoLaMi♡SMILE. Episode 19 *(Dorothy is featured much in this episode). Dorothy plots with Leona and Shion on how to beat SoLaMi♡SMILE. Episode 20 Episode 21 *Dressing Pafe and SoLaMi♡SMILE battle, with SoLaMi♡SMILE winning. Later, Dorothy and Leona see some of the club members of Sophie's Fanclub at their restaurant. In PriPara, a minor argument starts when Dorothy and Mirei bump into each other. Episode 22 *Shion and the others plan for their live concert at the school festival. They like the idea of the concert, but it could trigger Gloria's PriPara hatred into overload. Shion comes to discuss it with Dorothy and Leona, while Meganii comes by with a new song. They are told by Shion they can't do anything now, and it starts to rain. Suddenly, she gets an idea, and Dressing Pafe and SoLaMi♡SMILE meet up at Prism Stone with the same idea, to make the performance out of school boundaries. On the day of the performance, Dressing Pafe comes and goes out to perform first. Episode 23 Episode 34 *SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe both think of ideas to stand out and get back up on the horse, when they think of writing their own song. Both teams can't think straight about what lyrics/ ideas to put in. Meanwhile, Laala is showing Faruru the outside world, including Non. Faruru creates her own "Non" from a robot (which resembles Faruru, much like how Non resembles Laala). SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe both come to visit Faruru, and find out that they both had the same idea of thinking of lyrics. They help Faruru fix her robot after it breaks, and think of lyrics. They give their ideas for lyrics to Meganii, in which he makes a song for them. Faruru also makes a new Making Drama (which can be inferred to be inspired by her robot). SoLaMi Dressing reforms (for the time being). Season 2 Episode 39 (Season 2 Episode 1) Episode 40 (Season 2 Episode 2) Episode 41 (Season 2 Episode 3) Episode 42 (Season 2 Episode 4) Episode 43 (Season 2 Episode 5) Episode 44 (Season 2 Episode 6) Episode 45 (Season 2 Episode 7) Episode 46 (Season 2 Episode 8) Episode 47 (Season 2 Episode 9) Episode 48 (Season 2 Episode 10) Episode 49 (Season 2 Episode 11) Episode 50 (Season 2 Episode 12) Episode 51 (Season 2 Episode 13) Episode 52 (Season 2 Episode 14) Episode 53 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 54 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 55 (Season 2 Episode 16) Episode 56 (Season 2 Episode 17) Episode 57 (Season 2 Episode 18) Episode 58 (Season 2 Episode 19) Episode 59 (Season 2 Episode 20) Episode 60 (Season 2 Episode 21) Episode 61 (Season 2 Episode 22) Episode 62 (Season 2 Episode 23) Episode 63 (Season 2 Episode 24) Episode 64 (Season 2 Episode 25) Episode 65 (Season 2 Episode 26) Episode 66 (Season 2 Episode 27) Episode 67 (Season 2 Episode 28) Episode 68 (Season 2 Episode 29) Episode 69 (Season 2 Episode 30) Episode 70 (Season 2 Episode 31) Episode 71 (Season 2 Episode 32) Episode 72] (Season 2 Episode 33) Episode 73 (Season 2 Episode 34) Episode 74 (Season 2 Episode 35) Episode 75 (Season 2 Episode 36) Episode 76 (Season 2 Episode 37) Episode 77 (Season 2 Episode 38) Episode 78 (Season 2 Episode 39) Episode 79 (Season 2 Episode 40) Episode 80 (Season 2 Episode 41) Episode 81 (Season 2 Episode 42) Episode 82 (Season 2 Episode 43) Episode 83 (Season 2 Episode 44) Episode 84 (Season 2 Episode 45) Episode 85 (Season 2 Episode 46) Episode 86 (Season 2 Episode 47) Episode 87 (Season 2 Episode 48) Episode 88 (Season 2 Episode 49) Episode 89 (Season 2 Episode 50) Season 3 Episode 90 (Season 3 Episode 1) Episode 91 (Season 3 Episode 2) Episode 92 (Season 3 Episode 3) Episode 93 (Season 3 Episode 4) Episode 94 (Season 3 Episode 5) Episode 95 (Season 3 Episode 6) Episode 96 (Season 3 Episode 7) Episode 97 (Season 3 Episode 8) Episode 98 (Season 3 Episode 9) Episode 99 (Season 3 Episode 10) Episode 100 (Season 3 Episode 11) Episode 101 (Season 3 Episode 12) Episode 102 (Season 3 Episode 13) Episode 103 (Season 3 Episode 14) Episode 104 (Season 3 Episode 15) Episode 105 (Season 3 Episode 16) Episode 106 (Season 3 Episode 17) Category:Character's role Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2